Attack Bots
These are the Monsters of the season, they are separated into various generations when naming said AttackBot. They have different vocal capabilities and most times have none at all. Generation 5/Attack Bot Generation 5 Attack Bot appears in the episodes The Road to Corinth and Fade to Black. It has no speech capabilities. With the Defense Shields of Corinth City down, Venjix brought this Attack Bot forth to go in and attack the city. The monster attacked with the Grinders, but he was soon met with the Power Rangers attack. The Rangers used their weapons against him and were able to take him out with a blast from the Road Blaster. However, Venjix brought the Attack Bot back online and made him grow large. The Rangers formed the High Octane Megazord to do battle with him. The monster used his pipes to start polluting the air of the domed city. Luckily our heroes were able to stop him by clogging his pipes. The Rangers then used the High Octane Megazord's Super Saber attack to destroy the Attack Bot. Generation 9/Amphibious Attack Bot Water Hoser Amphibious Attack Bot Water Hoser appears in the episode Rain. It has speech capabilities. Venjix created this Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot, and ordered him to infiltrate the city's water supply, via the hydraulic circulatory system. The bot did manage to enter the city, and he released the Shield Disruption Mist, that allowed the Grinders to enter the city. The Rangers quickly showed up and battled the Grinders. After the robot soldiers were out of the way, the Rangers were able to battle Water Hoser with their weapons. Though they were more than a match for him, the monster was able to turn back into water and escape through the city's main water line. Water Hoser re-emerged in the harbor, only in his giant size form. The Rangers were kept at bay by a large army of Grinders. Once Ranger Black showed up, the others were able to summon their Zords and form the High Octane Megazord. In the battle with Water Hoser, the Megazord was sent crashing into a city bridge. This made it to where the Megazord had to hold the bridge steady, so that the people still on the bridge could get to safety. But Water Hoser took advantage of this attacked the Megazord. Once everyone was safe, the Rangers were able to fight with the High Octane Megazord again. They then managed to trap Water Hoser in the bridge, and used the Super Saber attack to destroy him. Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot Subterranean Plutonic Bot Gopher appears in the episode Go For the Green. It has no speech capabilities. General Shifter and Crunch created this bot in order for it to dig underground, below the Corinth City Shields, and then attack.The Gopher Bot was successful, and managed to get in under the city.However, once Rangers Green & Black learned of him, they were ready. The two Rangers attacked the exact spot in the ground, just as the bot passed by underneath, forcing him out. The Gopher Bot attacked the two Rangers, but the others quickly showed up to help.They managed to get in some fast hits on the monster, but before they could destroy him, the Gopher Bot buried Rangers Red, Blue & Yellow and escaped. Rangers Green & Black went after him and caught up to him in the city. They fought him with their weapons, and managed to take him down with their Turbo Plasma Launcher. Venjix brought the Gopher Bot back online and made him grow huge. Rangers Red, Blue & Yellow arrived, called for their Zords and formed the High Octane Megazord. The two battled it out, with the Megazord having the advantage. The Rangers were able to destroy the bot with the Street Saber's slashes. Generation 9/Noz Bot Attack System Noz Bot Attack System Generation 9 appears the episode Handshake. It has no speech capabilities. This Noz Bot was the latest creation by Venjix, meant to replace Tenaya 7 That is until she proved herself useful by making it possible for the Nozbot & Grinders to enter the city. Once the Noz bot was inside Corinth, he started attacking the city defense forces. Luckily the Rangers arrived and used the Road Blaster to take him out.Venjix then revived him and made him grow. Plus, the evil master sent in swarms of Drones to attack the Rangers as well. The Rangers tried to fight with the High Octane Megazord, but they were overwhelmed. That's when Rangers Green & Black summoned their Zords, and destroyed the attacking Drones.They also attacked the Noz Bot, allowing the High Octane Megazord time to regroup.With the Megazord back online, the Rangers used the Super Saber to destroy the Noz Bot. Magnet Bot Magnet Bot appears the episode Ranger Green. It has a vocal capacitor but sounds like grinding oil engines. This Bot entered Corinth and started attacking the city's computer banks, in order to get the shield codes. The Rangers went to stop him, hoping that by using Ranger Green's teleportation ability, he could sneak up behind him, while the others distracted him. However, when they went to proceed with their plan, things didn't go too well. The bot used his powers to magnetize the Nitro Blasters and started pulling the Rangers toward him. Meanwhile, the Ranger Green vever showed up behind the bot. So the Rangers had no choice but to morph their blaster into sword mode, and give into the pull of the bot. When the swords stuck the bot, he was hit but managed to escape. Later Rangers Blue and Red found the bot at the Junk Yard with some Grinders. They tried to fight him, but the needed help. The Rangers Yellow & Black arrived, while Ziggy was in prison. Though the four fought hard, the Magnet Bot was still too much for them. He blasted them, forcing them to power down. As he & the Grinders were about to escape Corinth with the Shield Codes, the four Rangers showed up again and fought the evil forces. This time the Rangers managed to take the Magnet Bot down with the Road Blaster. However, Venjix sent the download to make the Magnet Bot grow. The Rangers formed the High Octane Megazord and were ready to battle with the Super Saber, but the bot used his power to steal the sword from them. The monster then used the Megazords own weapon against it. Luckily the Green & Black Rangers arrived just in time. They managed to blast the bot back. The High Octane Megazord then combined with the Tail Spinner. This allowed the team a new blade-spinning slash attack. They used the attack & were able to destroy the Magnet Bot. Pump Bot He's claimed to be the most powerful Venjix Attack Bot yet. He appears in Ranger Red, where he tried to invade Corinth underground. But the Rangers had to let him go to save people from falling rubble from a damaged radio tower. He later returns to ambush Scott when he was outside of Corinth to search a machine part for completing the new Crocodile Carrier. Scott was saved by his father at the last moment, but the shields were down, allowing it to enter the city. Once in Corinth, Scott fought it and then defeated it with the Road Blaster. However, Venjix' download made it grow, and then was destroyed by the ValveMax Megazord. Boom Bot Boom Bot is a powerful Venjix Attack Bot with powerful sonic cannons, which disrupted the frequencies of the shields of Corinth. He gave the male Rangers a hard time until Summer arrived and trashed him around until he was defeated by the Road Blaster and the Turbo Plasma cannon. Venjix then enlarged him with his download, giving the High octane Megazord a hard time. That as until the new Sniper combination with the Woldf cruiser was formed and the Boom Bot was then easily destroyed. Later, it was clear the Attack Bot was distracting the Rangers, so Tenaya could rob a bank, searching for a gem to power a new Attack Bot and his defeat was actually the doing of venjix activating the selfdestruct on the Boom Bot. Camera Bot Category:R.P.M. Category:Monster